


Two Idiots and a Cape: Halloween Special

by Cosmic0Writings



Series: Two Idiots and a Cape [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Antennes - Freeform, Baking, Black Cats, Boyfriends, Cute, Family, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Special, M/M, Mystery, NightHawk - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Pumpkins, Romance, Spooky, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic0Writings/pseuds/Cosmic0Writings
Summary: Join Micheal and Edward in this spine-chilling Halloween special! Pumpkin patches, black cats, ghost and ghouls oh my! There will be candy, tricks, costumes, and scary stories! Who has the best costume? Why is Carla smiling evilly? What's following Micheal? Read and find the answers to these questions and more, if you dare!
Relationships: Edward/Micheal
Series: Two Idiots and a Cape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976743





	1. Costume Calamities

_Cosmic0Writings is proud to present-_

** TWO IDIOTS AND A CAPE:**

_Featuring the talents of Pamela Ganey, Micheal Karlstin,_

_Edward Maes, and Carla J. Rudy_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Micheal sped down the street in a panic, pushing past people with nothing but a quick 'sorry' as he ran to the next store. He'd gone to see Edward earlier and help him bake pumpkin muffins, and Edward had talked happily about the Halloween party tomorrow night and about costumes, asking what Micheal would be dressed up as. Micheal had shrugged, saying he hadn't planned to wear a costume, and Edward had deflated a bit. 

"Oh," He'd said, turning the mixer on. "That's ok!" Immediately Micheal knew what he had to do. Now here he was, going to every store he could think of in search of something to wear, but with Halloween only five days away, there weren't many costumes left. Most places were totally sold out, while others didn't have any costumes that would fit him (Well, there was that one sexy nurse costume, but Micheal was _not_ wearing that.) He threw open the door to the store with a bang, startling the elderly man behind the counter. He grinned apologetically and poked around, hoping he could find something here. It was the last store he could think of that would have costumes. After twenty minutes he sighed, finding nothing. _Again_. He was about to leave when a white shirt caught his eye. Hmm... He looked around and found a plain cowboy hat, some large pink and blue feathers, and a red scarf. He could bring these home, maybe add on a few extra things... Perfect! He took everything to the register excitedly. Edward was gonna love this!

Edward was _not_ gonna love this. Why was putting a costume together so hard? He'd rifled through his closet in search of a pair of boots and black pants, finding some pants but no boots that looked good and decided to just move on to the hat, cutting holes to stick the feathers into. But the feathers were now sitting lopsided and flopping over the side of the hat, not at all how he'd envisioned them to look. After struggling with a lot of tape he decided that he had no idea how to make it look better and sighed. When the feathers in your hat just won't sit right, who you gonna call? Carla, apparently. 

"You want me to what?" Carla asked over the phone.

"I need you to come over and help me with my costume," Micheal repeated.

"I thought you weren't dressing up. You usually don't."

"I changed my mind."

"It's 'cause of Edward, isn't it?"

"N-no! I just felt like dressing up this time!" Carla laughed.

"He's really got you whipped. I'll be there in ten." She hung up before he could say anything more. He grumbled. Typical Carla. true to her word however his doorbell rang ten minutes later with Carla standing outside, her dark hair tied up in a bun, and her skin pale as usual. Micheal had said more than once how Carla looked like a vampire year-round and therefore didn't need to dress up for Halloween, but she seemed to take it as a compliment. She strutted in and he led her to the kitchen which was a mess of random parts of his would-be costume. She quirked a thin brow.

"So what exactly are you going for?" He rubbed his wrist.

"Uh, a pirate?" 

"Is that a question?" He stared at her. She sighed.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

"Ow!" Micheal hissed as the pin poked him in the hip for the twentieth time.

"Well hold still bonehead," Carla said calmly as she continued to sew the scarf around the waist of Micheal's pants. When she'd finished she stepped back with a nod before turning to grab the hat, which no longer sported floppy feathers but rather ones that stood nice and straight. She sat it on his head and looked him up and down, a grin forming on her face.

"I think we're done. Take a look." Micheal went into the bathroom and gapped at his reflection. Carla had really outdone herself. He smiled widely.

"Carla, this looks amazing! Do you think Edward will like it? Does it look like a costume or just a goofy pair of clothes?" Carla looked at him slyly.

"Oh, you look like a pirate all right. I did my job well, you just need an eyepatch. I bet Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." Micheal flushed as she chuckled. 

"So you're wearing this to Pam's costume party tomorrow, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, Edward had brought it up and I just thought it'd be fun to try dressing up for it. I've never been to a Halloween party or anything so... you know." He tugged his sleeves. She smiled knowingly.

"Mmm-hmm, sure. Well, speaking of the party, I'm meeting up with Pam to buy decorations. Go strut your stuff to your boyfriend." His face heated again. Ugh, Carla could be the best and the worst all at the same time. 

"Ok, just one more." Edward reached over for another pumpkin muffin. Micheal laughed.

"Have as many as you want, you made them."

" _We_ made them." Edward corrected with a grin. Micheal and Edward were relaxing that night, watching some cheesy Halloween movies, though these one's had such bad special effects even Micheal wasn't freaked out by them. Edward was eagerly awaiting the Halloween party, and now Micheal was too. He couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he saw Micheal wearing a costume after all. Speaking of costumes, Edward hasn't told Micheal what he was dressing up as, which was kind of weird with how excited he was about it all.

"What are you dressing up as?" He asked finally, taking a bite of a muffin. Edward smirked.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, not even a hint?"

"It's very Halloween-like." 

"That's not a hint!" 

"I never said I'd give you one." So that's how it was going to be. Micheal flopped back onto the couch. Edward laughed, poking his cheek. Jerk.

"Aw cheer up, you only have to wait until tomorrow. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you something." Micheal picked his head up. 

"What?"

"Well, my family is all meeting up at our family farm in a couple of days for Halloween, and it's something I go to every year. It's like a Halloween party and family reunion in one. It's kind of a tradition." Micheal nodded.

"That sounds fun." Edward grinned.

"It is! There'll be a lot to do, and there's no costume required. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Micheal's eyes widened.

"Really?" 

"Yeah! My parents would love to meet you, and so would everyone else, I'm sure. And we can bob for apples and go on the hayride, and visit the pumpkin patch– If you want to, of course." Wow, that sounded... like a lot of fun. He nodded.

"That sounds great, I'd love to go." Edward smiled widely.

"I'll let them know we'll be coming then!" Micheal smiled as Edward ran off to message his parents. Sounded like he was in for a treat.


	2. Spooky Stories To Tell In Poor Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Pam's Halloween Party, and all is well till the power goes out and her apartment is bathed in darkness. You know what this means; Scary Story Telling!

Micheal took a deep breath as he stood outside of Pam's apartment door, which was covered in little pumpkin stickers, and knocked twice. He could do this. He heard Edward shout 'I'll get it!' before the door was swung open and Micheal gasped. He... could not do this. Edward was wearing black shoes, jeans, and a tight-fitting shirt, a cat-ear headband on his head. His nose was painted a rosy pink as well as two black whiskers drawn on each cheek. Oh wow, he looked _adorable_. Micheal's heart did a little backflip. 

"Hey, you're here! And– Oh!" Edward's eyes widened as he looked Micheal up and down, smiling brightly. "You're wearing a costume; That's so great!" Micheal gave a shaky smile back.

"Y-yeah! I, y'know, thought it'd be fun to dress up this year after all." 

"You look great, Pam'll love it. Come on in." Micheal did, looking around with wide eyes. The place looked very festive, with fake spiders and snakes and- he shivered- rats. There were bloody handprint stickers on the windows and a slasher film on TV. Micheal was glad the volume for it wasn't on as a particularly gory scene played out. He adverted his eyes and instead went to Pam, shaking her hand.

"Mike, glad to see you! I love your costume."

"Thanks, yours too!" Edward leaned on the counter slyly.

"What about mine?" Pam rolled her eyes.

"You look fine." She said.

"R-really good." Micheal agreed. Edward smiled cheekily, straightening when the oven beeped behind him. While Edward was busy with that Pam grabbed Micheal's hand and showed him around, making sure he saw all the little details of the decor.

"Ok, stand here." She said, positioning him in front of a painting of a man. He stared at it in confusion when the painting suddenly moved, looking right at him.

" _Gah!_ "He jumped, nearly falling backward onto the couch. Pam laughed loudly, a hand on her forehead.

"Oh gosh, _haha_ , I'm so sorry–! That was hilarious!" Micheal stood shakily, fixing his eyepatched that had been knocked loose as he willed his heart to slow. 

"Pam, stop torturing my boyfriend!" Edward called from the kitchen, standing with a pan of muffins in his hands. Pam chuckled, patting Micheal's shoulder.

"Oh come on! It's all in good fun, right?" Mike smiled thinly.

"Y-yeah...!" He said halfheartedly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just–" There was a knock at the door. Edward pulled off his oven mitts and opened the door to reveal Carla in a witch costume, a tray of sandwiches in the shape of cats in her hands. She gave a small smirk as she came in, setting the tray on the counter.

"Wow Ed, nice getup." She said, coming over and patting Micheal on the shoulder in greeting. Edward laughed.

"Where did you run off to?" Pam asked. Carla gestured to the tray.

"Figured I'd bring some food. Neither of you has any idea how much Mike can eat." Micheal chuckled.

"Yeah, it's true. My stomaches like a black hole." Pam grinned slyly.

"Oh? Well, then Ed really is perfect for you. He loves cooking, especially for others." Edward's cheek's heated and Micheal forced himself not stare. Gods, Edward really could be too cute. It wasn't natural for a man to be that cute, was it? 

"So what do you guys want to–" Pam paused as the lights suddenly flickered before going out. Micheal's brow furrowed as he walked to the window, peering out to the dark city.

"Look's like a power out." He told everyone. Carla huffed.

"So no ouija board then." Micheal paled. Maybe it was a good thing the lights were out. Over in the kitchen, Pam could be heard rooting around before a flashlight clicked on, brightening the space a little bit and casting long shadows. Everyone sat down on the couch, Edward finding some candles in the cabinets and lighting those, too, until Pam's apartment was no longer pitch black. Everyone looked around in silence.

"Now what?" Edward asked. Pam shrugged. Carla smiled evilly, picking up the flashlight and holding it under her chin, lighting her face up eerily. Oh no...

"What about scary stories?" She said, eyes drifting from Micheal to Edward and landing on Pam, who clapped excitedly.

"Oh yes! Ok, ok, who wants to go first? Can I?" Carla handed her the flashlight and she cleared her throat.

"Ok, here goes; Have you ever heard the story of the missing girl?" She asked, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes. Tch,' the missing girl'? Cheesy... He jerked when Micheal grabbed his hand, looking a bit nervous. 

"There once was a girl named Martha, who one day, out of nowhere, went missing mysteriously. Everyone looked, but they never found her. Years passed and a boy was walking home through the forest when he heard something. A breathy voice whispering ' _Where am I? It's so cold~_ '" Next to him Edward could hear Micheal gulp. 

"The boy turned, but no one was there, so he kept walking. He heard it again, _'I'm lost. Can you help me?'_ He ignored it and kept walking. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to once again see no one. Getting scared he picked up the pace, but the footsteps continued to follow him. Suddenly there was an angry scream and the girl grabbed his wrist!" Pam's hand wrapped around Edward's wrist and yanked him forward, making him yelp.

" _'Now you'll be as lost as I am...'_ The girl croaked. And no one ever saw him again. Legend says that if you walk through the forest, late at night, you can hear them both asking for help to get back home..." 

_"H-help me-e-e~ I'm Lo-o-ost..."_ Micheal shouted in fear, nearly jumping into Edward's lap as Carla bowled over in laughter behind him. Pam joined in loudly and Micheal's cheeks heated.

"R-real funny, C-Carla." He stuttered, and Edward gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

"I know." She responded. Pam handed the flashlight to Edward. Great, he wasn't all that good at making up stories. Micheal settled next to him, his eyepatch crooked as everyone waited expectantly. 

"Uh, it was a dark and stormy night... and... There was a ghost? And he stole everyone's candy. The end." Carla rolled her eyes, snatching the flashlight from his grip.

"That was terrible. Mike, you go." Edward smiled widely as Micheal's eyes flickered around unsurely. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, guys? I'm not sure if you haven't realized yet but... I'm not into scary stuff. This will be terrible." Pam patted his shoulder.

"It's just for fun, don't worry about it! Now come on, I wanna hear a story!" She began chanting 'story, story, story' and Carla joined in, followed by Edward because, well, he really _did_ want to hear one too. Micheal sighed.

"Ok... Uh, well, this is actually a true story. Not sure if it's scary." He cleared his throat, and the tale began...

Micheal was walking through the office late one night, alone, everyone else having gone home already. He'd forgotten some papers in his cubical and had waved Carla off, telling her to go home and not to worry about him. He walked between the rows of cubicles, not really thinking much when he heard a noise. It had sounded like shuffling. He glanced around at the dark room and realized a computer was on a few rows to his left. Huh, he thought everyone had gone home, it was pretty late after all. A moment of indecision later Micheal was approaching the flickering light of the screen to see if everything was all right but stopped when he realized... no one was at the desk. The computer was on, a blank word document opened and waiting. He glanced around, then rolled his eyes.

"Carla, I know it's you. Come on, I really want to go home and get to bed." No response. Whatever, he just turned away and started back to his cubical. As he grabbed the stack of papers from his desk there was another shuffling sound, closer to him now, and when he turned he saw the computer was off, the room slightly darker without its light. Ok, he was getting a bit weirded out now. Quickly he left the office and took the elevator to the parking garage. All the way to his car he swore he heard footsteps following behind him, but every time he looked no one was there...

"After that, I _never_ forgot the paperwork on my desk again." Micheal finished, handing the flashlight to Carla.

"Wait, that's it?" Edward asked. Micheal shrugged.

"Yeah? It definitely creeped me out a bit, to be honest, but I never found out who was doing it and I've never been the last one in the office after that." Carla hummed.

"So _that's_ why you're so scared to be alone in the office at night."

"I'm not scared! Just... don't like it." Carla waved the flashlight and everyone turned their attention towards her, gearing up for the last story of the night...

"There once was a woman named Marnie who'd just moved into a beautiful old house, one that had not been lived in for a very long time. She wanted to restore it to its former glory and was willing to do whatever it took to do so. The first night of being in the home she'd been kept up all night by the sound of skittering in the attic. _'Skitter, skitter, skitter'_ back and forth, all night. She called someone out the next day to remove whatever animals were up there, but none were found. The next night the sound kept her up again; _'skitter, skitter, skitter'_. She called a different company out, and they went up, and they told her the same thing. _"There are no animals in the attic."_ The third night was the same as the first two, and finally, Marnie had had enough. She grabbed the string and pulled open the door to the attic, the ladder folding down with a _'creak'_ , and she climbed up into the darkness. 

She couldn't see a thing up there, only the barest beam of light filtering in from the attic window, dust floating in it lazily. She held her hands out and struggled to find the chain for the light, taking several minutes to do so. Behind her was a skitter, and she turned, unable to see. It had sounded large, and she wondered what kind of animal it could be. Finally, she found the chain and yanked it hard, regretting it immediately. She realized then and there that the companies she'd called out were right, there were no animals in the attic, there was a person. She went running, but they chased her with a _'skitter, skitter, skitter'_. No one ever saw Marnie again. A few years later a new couple moved into the old house, excited to start renovations. The first night they stayed there, they were both kept up by two pairs of skitters coming from the attic..."

Micheal looked ready to faint on the spot, Pam and Edward clutching each other tightly as they shivered. Carla smirked. 

"I-I th-think you... w-won the scary st-story telling..." Edward stuttered, Pam nodding vigorously beside him.

"I wasn't aware it was a contest." 

"Well if it w-was, you'd have won." Micheal shuddered, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"S-s-see what I have to d-deal with? This is w-why I hate sc-scary stuff."

"I weep for you," Pam said. It didn't sound like she was kidding. Everyone save Carla jumped when the lights flickered back on, letting out sighs of relief. 

"Finally! Now who ready to enjoy the rest of the party?" Pam asked, smiling.

"Me!" Edward and Micheal said at the same time, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Pam and Carla chuckled, and the party continued happily. Outside the window, shadows shifted eerily. 


	3. Uh, Did You Hear That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal meets Edward's family, plays in a cornfield, eats a mummy dog, and gets attacked- Not necessarily in that order.

"And then I told Tom, 'If you touch it again I'm gonna smack you with my caramel apple' and he did it anyway! So I smacked him, but then it got stuck in his hair, and he kept screaming because when I tried to pull it out it pulled his hair– Oh, turn left here." Micheal did as told with a laugh, listening as Edward told him all about his family and the crazy antics they got into. Tom was Edward's younger brother, a troublemaker apparently, though it sounded like Ed was no better.

"So how'd you get it out? Did you cut his hair?" Edward shook his head.

"Oh no, that would'a been too easy, right? No, I just started yanking as hard as I could on the apple. Tom kept shouting 'get 'im off me!' and that was when mom came out."

"Uh oh."

" _Big_ uh oh. She started screaming from across the yard and I used the distraction to pull again, and the apple came out but so did a giant clump of Tom's hair!" He covered his face with his hands, and Micheal struggled to see the dirt road in front of them as his eyes went blurry with tears of laughter. 

"O-oh my Gods, Ed! Seriously?" 

" _Yes!_ He had a little bald spot on the top of his head for months!" They dissolved into laughter as they drove the car down the road, Edward barely telling him to turn right in time, a small farmhouse coming up ahead. It was old, for sure, the white and black paint peeling in places, but it looked very homey. The porch had two rocking chairs out front, a tractor parked near the side of the house. Further back was a small cornfield and to the left was a chicken coop and a shed. Micheal parked near the porch and neither he nor Edward had even unbuckled before a flurry of people came running out of the house, Edward throwing his door open and being tightly embraced by two men and a woman.

"Eddy! You finally showed up; How've you been?" One of the men asked. He was about half-a-head taller than Edward, his hair black but curly just like Ed's, his skin a shade darker. 

"I've been good Tom. Where's mom and dad?" The woman jerked a thumb toward the house.

"They're inside. Mom's upstairs cleaning and dad's in the kitchen." Edward smiled, turning back to Micheal.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone! This is Micheal. Mike, this is Tom," Tom gave a small wave. "Erica," The woman smiled at him sweetly. "And Ethan." The other man, easily two head's taller than Edward with short brown hair and freckles nodded. Micheal smiled, shaking everyone's hand before they all filtered inside, Edward tugging him toward's the kitchen. He swallowed nervously. Oh man, ok, don't mess this up. Edward turned to him just outside of the kitchen, patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dad just _looks_ grumpy. He's actually a total softy, so you'll be fine." Micheal didn't even have time to nod before he was suddenly face-to-face with Edward's father, a surprisingly short but strong-looking man, his thin and greying black hair slicked back. His skin was just a touch lighter than Edward's, wrinkled, his hands calloused and obviously used often. He was scowling up at Micheal, a spatula in hand, but the threatening image was put off by the frilly pink apron he was wearing.

"Dad, good to see you! How have you and mom been?" The man turned to Edward and his face lightened, his wrinkles no longer looking so harsh as his blue eyes lit up.

"Ed! It's good to see you again. We've been fine, gettin' along as usual." Edward smiled.

"Good. I have someone I want you to meet; This is Micheal. Micheal, this is my dad." Micheal stepped forward, grinning as he shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Maes. I'm Micheal–"

"Edward's boyfriend. I've heard." The man grunted and glared daggers. Micheal gulped, Mr. Maes' grip tightening around his hand.

"You been treating my boy right?" He asked. Micheal nodded frantically.

"Yes sir. Edward is, well, he's really great." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dad, come on, I'm a grown man." Mr. Maes turned to Edward, suddenly no longer looking even a little menacing as he settled wide eyes on Edward.

"I don't care if you're _my_ age! You're my son! And you aren't _that_ grown." The man turned back to Micheal and gave him a soft smile, eyes twinkling.

"Alright, alright, tough dad act is over. It's nice to finally meet you, Micheal. We've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, Eddy won't shut up about you." Tom snickered as he entered the kitchen. Edward glared.

"Oh shut up! I have not talked that much about him." 

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"Have. Too."

"I have _not!_ "

"Too!"

"Not!"

"What are you two, five? Move outta my way, I'm trying to get the lemonade." Erica said. The kitchen was suddenly full of Maes siblings all bumping into each other, Mr. Maes shaking his head fondly as he finished his work at the stove. It was a controlled chaos Micheal had never seen before, and he knew right away that he was in for a lot of fun. There was a high pitched squeal somewhere upstairs and Micheal jumped as someone came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouncing on Edward, who laughed.

"Edward! You're here! Oh, I've missed you so much, look how tall you've gotten. Are you hungry? Oh!" Micheal's hand was snatched up by the older woman who'd just run in before he could even figure out what was happening. She was a tall woman, nearly as tall as Carla, with curly brown hair streaked with grey. Her eyes were the same soft brown as Edward with the same skin tone to match. She smiled at him brightly as she squeezed his hand.

"And you must be Micheal. Oh, it's so nice to meet you; Edward told us all about you in his calls back home. Are you hungry? Donald is finishing up dinner." Mr. Maes, Donald, grinned over his shoulder. 

"It's the kid's favorite for Halloween." Edward's face lit up.

"You made mummy dogs?!" Micheal quirked a brow.

"What's a... mummy dog?" Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open. He shuffled, hands still caught in Mrs. Maes' tight hold.

"You don't know what a mummy dog is?" Tom spoke up, looking disgusted. Erica shook her head.

"Maybe he just calls them something different. A mummy dog is a hotdog wrapped in a croissant. It looks like a mummy, hence the name." Micheal shrugged.

"Uh, nope. Never had that." Erica and Ethan scowled.

"Ok, that's it, you're eatin' one. When'll they be ready?" 

"Right about... now." Mr. Maes replied, opening the oven and pulling the tray out, setting it on the stove. Everyone grabbed a paper plate (which were shaped like pumpkins, Micheal noted with a smirk) and helped themselves before going outside. He followed Edward, who led him out the front door and towards the cornfield. Micheal paused.

"Um, why is everyone eating here?"

"We're not, we're just cutting through the field to eat in the barn." Edward moved again and Micheal followed nervously. The corn swayed around him eerily, and he stuck as close to his boyfriend as he could to avoid getting lost. Five minutes later they were sitting in the loft of the old barn, eating happily. Micheal was pleasantly surprised by the 'mummy dogs', clearing his plate and eating the little bit that Edward said he couldn't finish. Tom and Erica snickered at them. Ethan stood up and looked around, a smirk on his face.

"Ok, now that we're all finished eating, who wants to play a game?" Micheal quirked a brow.

"A game? Like... what?" Erica, Edward, and Tom all shared glances. Ethan crossed his arms.

"Cornfield Tag." Edward smiled.

"Yes! I love that game!" He leaned in towards Micheal.

"I'm the champ three years in a row. No one can catch me."

"Right. But, what is it?" 

"It's like tag and hide-and-seek, but in a cornfield!" Erica replied. Ethan nodded.

"Yup, pretty basic. One person is the killer, and they try to catch and eliminate the other players, who need to try and stay hidden while also finding a way out of the field. Whoever makes it out first is the winner." That didn't sound too bad. He smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun." Decided, the five exited the barn and stopped outside of the field. 

"Ok, so who's the killer?" Edward asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Not me, I don't know this game all that well," Micheal said.

"Don't feel like it." Said Erica. Ethan turned to Tom.

"Ok tough guy, you're it." Tom smiled devilishly. Suddenly Micheal didn't feel all that safe. He gulped.

"Ok, ya'll better run on the count of three. One," The four got ready. "Two," Micheal clenched his fists determinedly, glancing at Edward. "Three!" The four dashed madly into the cornfield, quickly becoming separated as they ran. Micheal could hear Tom shouting fake threats off to his left and turned in the opposite direction, looking for his way out. The corn stretched just over his head, so there was no way to cheat and look over. Hey, if he ran in one direction long enough he'd find the way out eventually, right? The full moon gave an eerie glow in the dark sky, and Micheal ran as fast as he could. If this was real, he'd be looking for Edward first, but with it only being a game Micheal's only goal was to find the way out. He froze when he heard something from behind him, something that was clearly not Tom or any of the other Maes siblings. He ran in the opposite direction, heart pounding when whatever it was followed him. He heard it growl behind him and he ran faster, shouting when he crashed into someone. 

"Ow!"

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Micheal panted, struggling to get out from under Erica and Ethan. Ethan helped him up and he spun around, looking for what had been chasing him and shushing the bickering siblings. Erica glowered.

"What? What are you looking for?"

"Is it Tom?" Ethan asked. Micheal shook his head.

"Definitely not. Whatever it was, it wasn't human." Erica and Ethan glanced around nervously. The corn rustled in front of them and the three backed up, pressing together closely. Erica gulped.

"E-Edward?" No response.

"Tom... is that you? Come on man, I think I'm done. Let's go and eat dad's caramel apples." Again there was no response. Micheal swallowed his fear and stepped in front of Edward's siblings. He may only be Micheal right now, but NightHawk was needed. Whatever was chasing them, he was going to keep Erica, Ethan, Tom, and Edward safe. The corn rustled again, and a dark figure shot out, landing on Micheal's chest. Three screams echoed through the night.


	4. A Fright To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family watches a scary movie, Micheal is flustered, and no one can come up with a good name for a cat.

"MICHEAL!"

"WHAT _IS_ THAT THING?!"

"AHHHHH!" Micheal fell to the ground with a strangled yell, hands reaching to grab whatever had jumped up and latched to his chest. He expected to see blood, or fangs, or long deadly claws. What he did not expect to see was fluffy black fur, tiny paws, or wide yellow eyes staring at him innocently. Wait, wha–? Ethan and Erica doubled over with laughter, snorting and gasping for breath. Micheal's cheeks heated. Oh Gods, it was just a black kitten this whole time? That was beyond embarrassing. What kind of hero was he? He stood up, holding the cat in his arms. It meowed, licking Micheal's hand. Erica melted at the sight.

"Aww, it's so cute! I can't believe this lil guy scared us so bad." Ethan scoffed.

"Psh, I wasn't scared." Erica elbowed him in the ribs. 

"GUYS! ARE YOU OK? WE HEARD SCREAMING." The three turned as Edward broke through the corn with Tom at his side, both looking anxious. They calmed when they saw Ethan, Erica, and Micheal were all fine, and Tom quirked a brow at the cat in Micheal's arms.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked. The three glanced between each other, grinning. 

"Uh, long story. We'll explain at the house." 

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Micheal blushed as Tom threw his head back, laughing as tears streamed down his face. Edward was doing his best to stifle his laughter, but couldn't contain the humorous snort that came out. 

"You got scared by a kitten? That's pathetic!" Tom said loudly. Micheal ducked his head, the small smile on his face fading slightly as he let out a small chuckle. Erica and Ethan patted his shoulders, stepping forward.

"Actually, he was the only one who wasn't scared. He stepped in front of us when we didn't know what was chasing us. Besides, I remember a time three years ago when you nearly peed your pants after getting scared by the neighbors baby." Erica said pointedly. Tom shut up at that, no longer laughing as he sputtered. Micheal grinned, petting the kitten behind its ear. Edward draped his arms over Micheal's shoulder and pat the cat's head gently.

"So what are you gonna name him?" He asked. Micheal had decided to keep the kitten and take it home back to the city. Micheal shrugged. 

"She's a girl, and I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?" 

"What about Blackie?" Everyone stared at Tom.

"What? She's a black cat, so..." Erica hummed.

"Midnight?" 

"Bob," Ethan said with a grin. Erica jabbed him in the ribs. Edward thought for a moment.

"Floof? Fuzzball? ...Inky?" Micheal shook his head.

"I don't know guys, I'll keep thinking about it." Mr. and Mrs. Maes entered the dining room with a tray of caramel apples, setting it down and sitting at the table. Everyone dug in excitedly, Edward pretending to stick his apple in Tom's hair again. Mrs. Maes took a sip of her apple cider.

"It sound's like you've had quite a night, Micheal. I hope you've enjoyed yourself though?" Micheal nodded with a smile.

"It's been great, ma'am. Thank you for having me over." Mr. Maes flapped his hands.

"Any time! Now, I think that's enough excitement for tonight. Tomorrow we'll visit the patch and the neighbors are joining us for the hayride. How's about a scary movie?" Everyone cheered, and even Micheal didn't mind the idea. They all settled in the living room, Ethan making popcorn, and Edward sat pressed up to Micheal's side on the crowded couch. The kitten curled up and fell asleep on the floor. 

"This ok?" Edward asked. Micheal grinned.

"Yeah, this is great. Thanks for inviting me to this, it's been a lot of fun." Edward smiled.

"Of course! If you thought it was fun today just wait until tomorrow. It'll be even better!" Erica nodded from the opposite end of the couch.

"Yep, there'll be food, drinks, the pumpkin patch and hayride, and music, too." Tom made a kissy face.

"Ohh~ You two gonna do the tango for us?" He teased. Edward held up a fist, giving Tom a mock glare.

"Oh, I'll show you the tango all right." The movie started just as Ethan brought in a large bowl of popcorn, and everyone settled to watch 'Organism From The Inky Inlet'. Micheal looked away a few times during the film but was otherwise happy to note that he wasn't all that freaked out by it. Maybe it was the bad special effects, or the snorting laughter and jokes from Erica and Tom, or Edward holding his hand. Whatever the reason, Micheal settled in and allowed himself to fully unwind and enjoy himself. He checked his phone, Carla having texted that all was well in the city, and telling him to relax and have fun. He did, joining in on the jokes about the movie.

"It looks like a fish robot." He said as the monster rose from the water. Edward snorted.

"I mean you're not wrong."

"Shh!" Mr. Maes said, shoving another fistful of popcorn into his mouth. "I'm trying to watch!" An hour later the lights were being turned off as everyone headed to bed. Micheal shuffled awkwardly, pulling Edward to the side.

"So, um, are there any blankets or pillow's I can borrow?" Edward quirked a brow.

"Yeah, we have extra, but my blanket is pretty thick, I don't think you'll need any more." Micheal gaped, having expected to sleep on the living room couch.

"Wait, your– As in your bed?" Edward blushed.

"Oh! No, no. You're sleeping in my room, but there's a couch in there. I have a blanket for you already. My blanket, my room, not my bed. Not that I'd mind, but, you know–" Micheal nodded.

"Yeah, no, I get it. Not that I'm against sleeping with you– I mean like sleep-sleeping! Not the _other_ sleeping– Ok, I'm going to stop talking. Where's the bathroom?" Edward pointed up the stairs with a chuckle.

"It's the second door on the right." Micheal nodded and quickly walked off, face red and growing redder as he heard Tom singing 'Micheal and Edward sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N– _Ow!'_ He locked the door behind him and wiped a hand down his face. Man, did that really just happen? Stupid! He always tripped over his own tongue when with Edward and made a fool of himself. He was a grown man and yet Edward had him falling apart like a schoolgirl. He groaned, opening the small bag that he and Edward had packed, which Mr. Maes had been kind enough to already put in the bathroom, and grabbed out his toothbrush and nightclothes, getting ready for bed. There was a knock on the door just as he was finishing, and he opened up to see a long line of Maes siblings waiting.

"You done?" Tom asked, who was first in line. Micheal nodded, allowing him past.

"Is this the only bathroom?" Erica nodded.

"Only one we can use. I can't wait to get back to my own house where I don't have to wait to use my own bathroom." She whispered. Micheal laughed.

"I bet. Um, by the way, Edward's room is...?" She pointed down the hall. 

"It's the very last door."

"Right, thanks." He got to the door, giving a knock before coming in at Edwards allowance. The room was painted a simple yellow, a bed and a couch towards the right and a desk to the left, a large window in between. Edward was already dressed and was laying a pillow on the couch.

"Hopefully it's comfortable enough. If not just let me know. I'm gonna stand in line for the bathroom." Micheal nodded, thanking him, and sat down on the couch. It had been a rather busy and exciting day, but he'd had a lot more fun than he could remember having in a long time. The kitten ran in and jumped on the couch, rubbing against Micheal's back before curing into a ball and going back to sleep. He petted its back, smiling. That's how things have been since he'd met Edward; Fun. Better. More exciting. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, and even then it hadn't felt real or genuine. Guess he knew why, now, but still. It was nice. He laid back and got under the blanket, continuing to pet the cat as he listened to the noise in the hall die down until only the soft sound of a shower could be heard. A few minutes later Edward came back, hair damp, and closed the door behind him before slipping into bed. 

"Good night, Ed," Micheal spoke up. 

"Night Mike, sleep tight." Micheal grinned, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as he thought excitedly about what the next day would bring.


	5. Happiest Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Edward enjoy a nice hayride, Tom won't stop poking fun, the party goes on without a hitch, and Ms. Bell's pumpkin pie is delicious.

The next night was just as exciting as everyone promised, if not more. Micheal had been blown away as he helped decorate the outside with lights and paper bats, watching the area come to life as everyone worked. By dinner time the place was twinkling with orange lights, a fire pit further from the house, and a large clearing left for dancing. Erica started the music as neighbors began showing up, and soon there was nothing but excited energy as people began eating, talking, and dancing. Mr. Maes brought out more caramel apples, the nearest neighbor Ms. Bell brought a large pumpkin pie, and a few others brought different types of casseroles. The Maes siblings quickly dug into the food much to the neighbor's delight, and Edward came up to Micheal with a spoonful of pie, his mouth full, insisting that Micheal try it.

"Ish de-hish-ush!" He mumbled, swallowing awkwardly when his mother gave him a look. Micheal laughed, eating it as he was told, his eyes widening.

"Oh wow!" It _was_ delicious. He and Edward shared the spoon, handing it back and forth as they ate with gusto. Ms. Bell was ecstatic, to say the least, and looking rather smug as she stared at Mr. Maes, who glared back.

"Seem's my pie is good." She said. Mr. Maes smiled thinly.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Good... But mines still better." Ms. Bell scoffed a laugh.

"Really? How about you ask your son or his friend?"

"Boyfriend, actually," Edward spoke up without glancing back. Ms. Bell gawked.

"Ah, oh, I see. Yes... that. The pie?" She asked. Edward and Micheal glanced at each other, humming.

"We're in trouble no matter how we answer," Micheal started and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to risk the chance that either of you gets so upset about the answer that you stop making pies, so we're gonna stay quiet on the matter." They turned back to the pie as Ms. Bell and Mr. Maes argued behind them. Micheal glanced up when the sound of a wagon came up the dirt road. Edward brightened, grabbing Micheal's hand and dragging him forward as the wagon full of hay pulled forward, the black horse pulling it letting out a huff. Micheal laughed as Edward buzzed with energy, looking like a kid on Christmas. Erica, Tom, and Ethan all came up as well, along with two twin girls from a few houses down and Mr. Maes who went to talk with the driver of the wagon. 

"The hayride! Who wants to go?" Erica asked, looking around. 

"Me!" Tom said, jumping on the back, quickly joined by one of the twins. Edward turned to Micheal, grinning.

"You want to do it?" He asked. Micheal nodded.

"Sure." They climbed up, sitting next to each other on one of the bales of hay. A few minutes later they were off, waving at the other partygoers as they quickly faded from view. Micheal looked around in awe as they rode into the surrounding forest, the aspen tree leaves a collection of bright yellows, reds, and oranges. A cool breeze whipped by, causing fallen leaves to swirl and dance down the dirt path, birds and other small animals searching for food. Edward grabbed Micheal's hand, smiling at him, and Micheal smiled back even as his heart jumped into his throat. Yeah, everything about the ride was really beautiful. The moment was broken when Tom stuck his head between them, gripping them both by the shoulders.

"Smoochy smoochy! Man, we should'a let you two ride alone! Your mushy looks are gonna make me throw up!" Edward shoved him with a laugh, his cheeks red.

"Stop looking then!" 

"Yeah!" Erica chimed in. "They're cute! Leave them alone!" Micheal blushed as Edward rolled his eyes, turning back to him and grabbing his hand again.

"Sorry." He said. Micheal shook his head.

"Don't be, it's fine. Are you having fun?" Edward nodded excitedly.

"Are you?"

"Lots. This has been great. Thanks again for inviting me." Edward smiled brightly, and Micheal's heart stuttered at the sight. They enjoyed the rest of the ride, laughing as Erica and the twin kept Tom in his place. When the wagon stopped they were in front of a small pumpkin patch, and Edward led him to it quickly.

"Pick any pumpkin you want, the bigger the better!" Micheal looked around, grabbing one of the first pumpkins he saw and examining it. It was almost perfectly round with a small curly vine protruding from the top. He smiled, holding it in his arms and watching everyone else as they continued to look. Tom found a pumpkin that looked like it had been bashed in, its side badly dented, and oddly decided that he wanted it. Erica picked a small pumpkin because she thought it looked cute. Edward found the most ridiculously large pumpkin in the patch and hefted it above his head, muscles flexing under his shirt as he, somehow, managed to carry it to the wagon. Micheal was _not_ going to acknowledge how sexy that was. Nope. Not going to do it. The twin found a pumpkin that was just a little larger than Micheal's which had a large stem and nodded to herself as she picked it up. Satisfied, everyone climbed back on to the wagon and it rode off again, winding its way through the forest and back to the house as night descended. They all showed off their pumpkins, talking excitedly about what they'd carve into them and arguing about which pumpkin would be the best. Micheal squeezed Edward's hand tightly, smiling as he listened contently. The rest of the night went well; They had a pumpkin carving contest which the twin, who Micheal learned was Dasiy, won, and Micheal and Edward talked and ate. Even Micheal's new kitten joined the party, happily accepting pets from the partygoers. All in all, it was a great night, the best Micheal had had in a long time, and he found that he couldn't stop smiling even once he and Edward went to bed, Edward talking about handing out candy to trick-or-treaters and having a scary movie marathon. 

"You're good with the slasher films as long as they have bad special effects, so that's what we'll watch, and I bought a whole bag of candy before we left for the kids so we'll be prepared. Just wait, you'll love it, the kids always dress up in such cool costumes. And I think Pam and Carla said they'd swing by so that'll be fun! Ok, it's getting late, I'll be quiet now. Good night, Mike, I had a lot of fun." Micheal smiled softly.

"I did too. Good night, Ed." They snuggled into their respective blankets, Micheal shuffling a bit on the couch, still smiling dumbly at the dark ceiling. Yeah, this was definitely one of the Happiest Halloween's he's had in a long time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**∫∫∫∫∫ _Fin_ ∫∫∫∫∫**


End file.
